The present invention relates to elevators, and like conveyors, for moving people and materials such as passenger and freight elevators, cranes, fork lifts, stackers, floor levelers, tail gates, gantry cranes and work tables and is particularly characterized by elevation in a noiseless manner with relatively low friction and relatively high efficiency in utilization of energy and reduced vulnerability to breakage consistent with small volume envelope of accessory equipment.
Elevating apparatus of the class described above uses mechanical or hydraulic transmission to convert power from a prime mover, usually an electric motor, to an elevating and/or lowering drive motion.
It is an important object of the present invention to provide elevating apparatus with reduced reliance on mechanical or hydraulic transmissions and their associated noise, friction and mechanical breakdown vulnerabilities.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a long life, reliable elevating apparatus consistent with one or both of the preceding objects.
It is a further object of the invention to provide precise control of elevating movement consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.